In the related art, various head-up display devices for a vehicle which projects a display image onto a windshield of a vehicle or a semi-transmission plate, called a combiner, and allows a vehicle driver to visually recognize a virtual image have been suggested. For example, as shown in FIG. 13, these head-up display devices for vehicles are provided in a dashboard of a vehicle, and irradiate display light L onto a windshield 2, thereby allowing a vehicle driver 3 to visually recognize a virtual image of a display image V and a landscape in a superimposing manner.
Regarding the head-up display devices for a vehicle, a head-up display device in which a semiconductor laser (LD: Laser Diode) is used as a light source has been suggested and disclosed in, for example, PTL 1. This head-up display device for a vehicle includes an LD which is a light source, a screen, and a scanning system which scans laser light on the screen to generate a display image.